Left 4 Dead Apocalyptical Nightmare
by Korochi Tensei
Summary: "In a future post-apocalyptic, four survivors fight for their lives in the dead city of New York, after the terrible disaster of 2012…
1. Chapter 1 The Nightmare Begins

Left 4 Dead- Apocalyptical Nightmare

Cap.1-The Nightmare begins

"_In a future post-apocalyptic, four survivors fight for their lives in the dead city of New York, after the terrible disaster of 2012…  
After the United States created the CRV47 (Cellular Regenerator Virus) they turned themselves the most powerful civilization in the world, creating a millennium war, called the Third Mundial War.  
Contrabandists putted the hands in the CRV and spread in the world. Various nations do not handled carefully and make a horrible mistake, one that will cost their own lives…  
2 years later the whole world has been infected, and no one has survived, less 4 people, who fight to find a way out of this nightmare…"_

Raywan: Go, go, go! Shoot on this motherfucker!

Thalles: This Charger is strong!

Yasmin: I got incendiary bullets!

Barbara: Put in the floor!

Yasmin: Ok! You got it!

Raywan: Finally, Cover me! Meanwhile I reload

Thalles, Yasmin, Barbara: Right!

Raywan: Reloaded and… Say bye motherfucker!

"_I metralled the Charger and killed him and Thalles hear strange noises to the north"_

Thalles: There`s something coming through the north

Raywan: Yup... No good

Barbara: Prepare for a battle

"_Raywan see a large horde coming"_

Raywan: A long one too!

Thalles: Let`s fuck out everything! With me?

Raywan: Yes!

"_I ended my bullets shooting on a boomer and the boomer puke on Thalles. And the boomer`s puke attract the horde…"  
_

Thalles: Oh shit! They`re coming after me, cover me shit!

Raywan: I'm out of ammo! Barbara?

Barbara: Ok! I`ll cover your ass!

Yasmin: They`re much!

Raywan: Don`t stop shooting!

Yasmin: Haven`t you said you do not have any ammo?

Raywan: Yes! But who said I don`t have other weapons… specially… a blade?

"_Raywan equip a long blade and go on for a hand-on-hand battle. Slash everything on his front of"_

Raywan: Slice n` Dice

"_Boomer`s puke on Thalles lose effect"_

Thalles: Barbara continue to cover me, I gotta heal my ass

Barbara: Be quick, my bullets are ending

"_A hunter jumps on Barbara and begins to hurt her"_

Barbara: Help!

Raywan: I'm coming

"_Raywan split the hunter`s head in two, blood to every side"_

Barbara: Thanks!

"_Yasmin hear a noise"_

Yasmin: Smoker!

Thalles: Where?

"_A long tongue ties down Yasmin and begins to arrest her away from her party"_

Raywan: This answers your question?

Thalles: Help her; I and Barbara will end business here

Raywan: Ok!

"_Raywan go to help out Yasmin, and Thalles and Barbara kill the resting zombies"_

Yasmin: Ok! Peace?

Raywan: I think we`re done for now on

Barbara: Finally

"_But the happiness of they will end in a second, Yasmin trip up on a stone and fall on a car, and the alarm are activated, and car`s alarms attract the horde…"_

Barbara: Oh good!

"_Yasmin get up and see the horde coming"_

Yasmin: I think we have job to do

Barbara: Oh I want a holiday

Thalles: My ass are already fucked

Raywan: I think we invited a one unexpected too

Barbara: What? OOOOOHHHH SHIT!

"_Not only is the horde coming, but a tank too…"_

Yasmin: The end?

Raywan: Not yet!

Thalles: A whole entirely horde and a tank! Who we shoot first?

Barbara: Who do you think fuck us more?

Raywan: The tank!

"_The four begins to shoot the tank but the horde is a problem too, the tank takes Thalles and lances him away and begins to attack him"_

Thalles: Help!

Yasmin: Oh the horde is attacking us!

Barbara: I`ll help

"_Raywan see everyone hurt and the adrenaline takes control of his body"_

Raywan: I have a pipe bomb! FIRE IN THE HOLE!

"_Raywan throw the bomb and the zombies go on the bomb"_

Barbara: Oh Good! This aren`t going to hurt the tank!

Raywan: My target aren`t the tank, but the horde!

Yasmin: The horde is eliminated! Prepare to destroy the tank

Raywan: Don`t need, I have the adrenaline in my blood now…

"_I run on the tank and attack furiously the tank with his blade, and finally kill the tank"_

Barbara: Finally now?

Raywan: I think…

Thalles: Don`t say again, shut your mouth!

Raywan: Okay!

Yasmin: Care to eat something? I`ll prepare some food

Raywan: A terrible one…

Thalles: Don`t say that!

Barbara: It`s all about she is your girlfriend?

Thalles: Err… No… I… think….

Raywan: Yep. I know that! Hahaha

Barbara: That was a good one! Hehe

Thalles: Where to go?

Yasmin: Do you know where we are?

Barbara: In the New York Central Park, Next stop Raywan?

Thalles, Yasmin: Yes you decide! Chief! KKK

Raywan: Cut that out! I think it`s better we go to the subway

Barbara: Are you nuts? To the subway? It`s a closed place!

Raywan: Better than go to the World Trade Center!

Barbara: Yes let`s go

Thalles: Hey you guys forget about me in the floor?

Raywan: Oh yeah… ahhh… Yasmin help him to get up.

Yasmin: Who me?

Barbara: I`m occupied

Yasmin: Ok, Ok, I'll

"_We four has survived to the freak attack of the infected ones, for now we survived let`s see the other day, another day, another chance to die…"  
_

_End of Chapter 1_


	2. Chapter 2 Dead Air

Left 4 Dead- Apocalyptical Nightmare

Cap.2- Dead Air

"_Yesterday we fight in the central park and fled to subway to reach the shopping, no one knows what is waiting for us in the subway… the death… maybe… or a ray of hope?"_

Raywan: Oh man… Blood to every side… the walls, the floor, even the roof!

Barbara: It`s normal

Thalles: Blood in this town are going to be a normal thing

Yasmin: Dark Mood

"_We are going to enter the subway, we pass the through the door and face an enormous horde of zombies"_

Raywan: 6 steps and you encounter a horde of zombies

Thalles: Let`s kill!

Barbara: Yes, affirmative and operant!

"_We begin to shoot, eliminate 5 zombies, and nothing more begin to appear"_

Yasmin: They`re much!

Raywan: Oh need ammo!

Barbara: Here you go!

Raywan: Reloading…

Thalles: Oh no Jockey!

"_The jockey jumps on my back and begins to controllate my movements"_

Raywan: On my back shit!

Thalles: I`ll hel…

"_Barbara shoots and kills the jockey in my back"_

Thalles: Wow! that`s was quickly

Barbara: Raywan we are deal

Raywan: Ok!

Yasmin: Hello! Stop the chat?

"_The number of zombies begins to fall"_

Raywan: Last one… Headshot!

Thalles: Good aim

Raywan: The best of the best

Yasmin: Stop to boast of your aim

Barbara: We`re the best warriors of this planet

Raywan: Only US are remaining!

Barbara: Are you sure?

"_We are going to enter in the train stations, Barbara stops in the enter"_

Thalles: What? Barbara?

Yasmin: She is preoccupied with the price of a ticket! Kkkk

Raywan: I think it`s not this

Thalles: What is so?

Raywan: There`s a Witch after the enter, switch off the lights

Thalles, Yasmin, Barbara: Ok!

Raywan: Let`s pass through the door in silence

Yasmin: Ok!

Raywan: Thalles you first, after Barbara and Yasmin and last I

Thalles: Ok

"_Thalles pass and do not disturbed the witch, Barbara pass and nothing happens, Yasmin will pass and become frightened and trip up in the witch disturbing her, the witch attack furiously Yasmin with her claws"_

Yasmin: Ahhh!

Thalles: Fuck Out! Bitch!

"_Thalles shoot like a crazy in the witch"_

Barbara: Wow, what the love ain`t do! Kkkkkkk!

Raywan: Kkkk!

Yasmin: Thanks, Thalles…

Thalles: Needing…

Raywan: Ok, Ok let`s stop with the melancholy air!

Barbara: We are left for dead here, not to make love!

Raywan: Yeah you`re right

Thalles: Ok let`s stop with the mockery

"_We four hear a noise coming from the train stop"_

Raywan: The song of the horde, let`s go and prepare for the shooting

Thalles: Reloading, checking medic-kit

Yasmin: Checking sub-weapons

Barbara: Nothing to check, I'm ready

Raywan: Good, let`s go now

"_We pass to train stop and we see the horde of 123 zombies, more or less"_

Raywan: It`s a bad thing, think you guys can handle it?

Barbara: Think we aren`t good enough?

Raywan: I didn`t say that!

Barbara: Are you apologizing?

Raywan: N-n-no!

Thalles: Why did you are to stammer?

Raywan: I-I-'m n-n-o-ot!

Yasmin: Hey! Let`s take out the horde or no?

Raywan: Let`s go!

"_We begin to shoot in the zombies; begin to kill everyone, the horde advances on the party, hurt seriously me and I felled on the floor wounded and bleeding"_

Raywan: Ouch! I'm in the floor, Bleeding!

Barbara: Wait a second I`ll heal your wounds!

Thalles: Grenade!

Barbara: Feeling better?

Raywan: Yeah much better now…

Barbara: Humpff

"_I do not know what that "Humpff" means, but a feel a little happy, the time passed and I lost myself in thought looking to her face, a face of an angel, but Thalles awake me from my thoughts"_

Thalles: Aren`t going to shoot?

Yasmin: Yeah, get your ass up from here and shoot on those motherfuckers!

Thalles: Wow, her vocabulary is falling down!

Raywan: Oh okay! Sorry…

"Again we begin to shoot, the zombie numbers are falling down, we are going to win this time I was thinking, but my happiness ended in a split second, I fell a punch on my neck and I swoon, I don`t know where but Barbara said to me I fall on her boobs I fell a little shamed in her front of, the narration continues with Thalles"

Thalles: Oh shit! Raywan! Raywan!

Barbara: What now?

Thalles: He is fainted!

Barbara: Oh no, one less fighter

(The narration continues with Thalles`s thoughts)

"_I tried to wake up him, but I haven`t success, I look to Barbara`s face, she looked preoccupied, but don`t demonstrate any feelings, typical of her. I look to Yasmin, she was fighting like a military it doesn`t seems with normal Yasmin. How Raywan isn`t wake up, I given up and begin to shoot again, but I see what knocked down Raywan it was a tank my face turned on chaos I was frightened and nervous I begin to shoot "_

Barbara: Oh shit and now? Raywan is knocked down!

Yasmin: We flee?

Thalles: I-I-I don`t know

Barbara: Come on, come on!

Thalles: What Raywan would say now?

Barbara: He would say: "Shoot first asks later!"

Thalles: So gooooo! Shoot! Shoot! Kill!

"_The adrenaline takes control of my body I don`t knows why… Maybe… …it was to protect Yasmin… To save everyone…"_

Yasmin: What`s up with him?

Barbara: He looks stressed!

"_I tried hard and attacked the tank, Yasmin shouted in the tank Barbara takes up Raywan, she is acting a little strange, after some 10000 bullets the tank finally fell down and we can take a rest"_

Yasmin: Now? Rest?

Thalles: Yeah… and the Raywan?

Barbara: He is not breathing!

Thalles: Come on shit, you aren`t going to die here… are you? Come on the bloodseeker cannot die like this!

Thalles: Yasmin, go examine Raywan, you are a medic aren`t you?

Yasmin: Ok I'll

"_Yasmin examined Raywan and confirmed his bad health she looked to me and said"_

Yasmin: He is not breathing and will need someone breathe in his mouth

"_I stopped in that moment, who will candidate to do this? Barbara? Never… but my thoughts are wrong, very wrong…"_

Barbara: I will…

"_Barbara touched mouth with mouth with care, strange it looked like a kiss, not a salvation, but I resolved to stay with my mouth closed, after a few seconds, Raywan recover consciousness"_

Thalles: Hey how are you now?

Raywan: My head… it… hurts…

Barbara: Finally…

_End of Chapter 2_


End file.
